pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Taylor
Cameron is one of the main protagonists of Pokéumans. He is a fifteen year old boy who transformed into a bipedal Hippopotas and now lives his life underground in the Long Island Pokéuman Base. He is also the Messenger of the base, delivering mail to all the other students and teachers there. Physical Description In his permanent Pokéuman form, Cameron is a Bipedal Hippopotas. He stands at about 2 1/2 feet in height, which is much shorter then he was as a human. Cameron's bipedalness is owed to the fact that in order to speed up his transformation, Cameron took an experimental transformation pill that had not been properly tested at the time. Due to some side effects, Cameron became bipedal, instead of quadrupedal like a normal Hippopotas. The pill also caused Cameron's fingers to transform into claws. Other then that, Cameron has all the other features of a normal Hippopotas. Cameron's small tail has been made somewhat of a running gag throughout the series as it tends to wiggle at random intervals, much to Cameron's annoyance. Cameron admits even though he has been a Pokéuman for over 5 months, he still is not completely used to his new body. Cameron is almost never seen without his brown Messenger bag that he uses to carry the mail for the students and teachers. Cameron also wears a silver bracelet with an Everstone fixed into it so that he will not evolve into a Hippowdon. Move Set Cameron's current Move Set (as of Part 5 of Messenger) : Earthquake- Cameron's most used move. Cameron punches the ground, causing an Earthquake to strike the opponents. Sand Tomb- Cameron summons quicksand that can hold the opponent in place and damage them slightly. Bite- Cameron bites down on the opponent with his large teeth. Body Slam- Cameron rams into the foe with his body. Combo Moves Sand Hurricane- a combination of Earthquake and Sand Tomb. The Force of the Earthquake causes the quicksand to shoot up in an enormous pillar of sand. Moves Cameron has forgotten: Take Down- Cameron charges recklessly into the foe, but damages himself in the process. This move was forgotten and replaced by Body Slam during Cameron's battle with William in Messenger Part 5. Role in stories Cameron appears in most of the Pokéumans stories at least once due to the fact of him being the base's Messenger. Cameron plays a rather large role in the main story of Brandon. Brandon and Cameron first meet in Pokéumans Chapter 3 where Cameron delivers letters from Asula and Reggie to Brandon. Cameron develops an admiration for Brandon that he eventually strengthens into a friendship. In his own story, Cameron soon discovers that inside him he has a mysterious force that he has a hard time controlling. What this strange force is has not been discussed in full detail but will most likely appear upon the release of Messenger Part 6.﻿ Personality Cameron is normally very friendly and outgoing. He usually greets everyone he sees in a very polite manner. However, Cameron also seems to lack confidence in his own self. He continuously doubts he can complete certain battles or tasks without screwing up. As a result, Cameron is sometimes a target for the local bully group, the M.S.N. gang. Cameron is also somewhat of a pacifist, trying to avoid conflict whenever possible, but he will fight when he has to. Cameron's anger seems to be a problem; when he gets angry, he gets out of control. It is believed a dark influence is causing this. Relationships Brandon Brandon considers Cameron to be one of his best friends, a title Cameron is proud to carry. The two have encouraged each other on numerous occasions, like when Cameron stood for Brandon's defense in his trial. The two have given each other affectionate nick names. Cameron calls Brandon "Lucario Friend" and Brandon calls Cameron "Hippopotas Buddy" . Steven and Trevor Cameron's two best friends at the base. They were some of the first Pokéumans Cameron ever met and they grew together very quickly. They consider each other brothers and promise to always have each others backs. Ina Cameron admires Ina from afar. It is made obvious throughout the story that Cameron has a crush on Ina but is too nervous to openly admit it to her. Ina herself, however, can somewhat detect Cameron likes her, and also somewhat returns that affection back to him. Cameron is constantly trying to work up the courage to ask her out on a date. MSN Scott absolutely hates Cameron, considering him a Teacher's Pet. Milton also heavily dislikes Cameron, having been beaten by both Cameron and Steven in a battle. Finally, Nat really has nothing personal against Cameron whatsoever. Sakato Sakato sees Cameron as the only person he can truly open up to without being driven back. Cameron helped Sakato come out of his shell and Sakato calls Cameron his only true friend at the base. Mr. Raso Cameron sees Mr. Raso as a mentor to him. Mr. Raso also acts this way to Cameron, as a kind mentor who teaches him how to be succesful. One of Cameron's greatest feelings is to have Mr. Raso be truly proud of him﻿. Category:Characters